Converging Pandemonium
by yellowdagger
Summary: Haha cutsie stuff. Fang and Lightning for the win! For reals done with the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, so this is my very first fanfiction, so I'll see how this turns out. I started off soft cuz I don't kno how this will be received and if you like it, review and tell me and I'll write more. They'll probably all be one shots, so tell me how this one was._

**DISCLAIMER**_: I do **NOT **own Final Fantasy, any of the characters, places or the game. I do however, own a physical copy of the game, but that's all. And a Playstation 3 that I play it on. And the wireless controller that I use to play it. And the T.V that I see it on.  
_

_

* * *

_

**Converging Pandemonium**

They hid it well without actually ever hiding it. They never actually tried to hide it, but people never thought twice about their friendship. They hung out together, and she had been the only person that she could actually tell anything to and feel comfortable. And they were tight. But to the fairness to their friends and family, knowing either of them it would have been almost impossible to guess. They weren't touchy feely, they weren't into public displays of affection, but if you got really close and listened to them talk, you would hear things that you would never in your life believed Lightning was capable of saying to anyone else, you would see her laugh and smile more often, and you would see a look in her eyes that you wouldn't began to know how to explain. And you would see all these things in the presence of Fang. Whenever she was there, Lightning would be a completely different person, while still being herself. Fang had changed her, but she was still Lightning, just with a lighter attitude and a lot happier.

Fang herself wasn't as noticeably changed, due to her already easy going nature and easy going disposition, but for Vanille, who had known her the longest noticed the small changes. She noticed how her teasing of Lightning had gotten more affectionate. She didn't do it anymore to get under her skin; she did it now to show how much she cared. But for the most part she was still the same. But despite how real and normal it all seemed, everyone's lives, two lives had been dramatically changed for the better.

Vanille, of course was the first to notice. She was very perceptive and noticed the littlest changes in Fang, but admittedly, she had first fully realized when she had come home early the next morning after spending the night with Hope just hanging out while his dad was away with work. She walked in the door to see Lightning sitting in their kitchen at their counter at about eight in the morning in a plain white T shirt and basketball shorts. The kind of clothes that Fang wore to bed. In fact, those were Fang's exact shorts.

Vanille didn't catch on at first.

"Hey Light!" Vanille said cheerfully skipping over to the other side of the counter across from her. "What're you doing here?"

"Just waiting for Fang to wake up. How's Hope?"

"Oh he's fine. He says hi. He won't be able to visit for a while because he'll be going back to school. But… why are you here so early?"

Before she had a chance to answer, Fang made her way downstairs to the kitchen wearing a tank top and the only pair of pajama pants she owned (the rest were shorts), and circled around to stand next to Lightning. And it slowly began to dawn on Vanille what was going on.

"Oh. My. God." She said slowly, as she clapped her hands to her mouth. "You two- You guys- Are you together? For reals? Like for reals for reals?"

"Vanille-" Fang started, but got no further than that.

"Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod I can't believe it! Finally. Yes yes yes! I knew it!"

"Vanille calm down, ok?" Fang said.

"No you calm down! I am calm! I have to tell someone! Everyone!"

"No Vanille, Just let them find out on their own, ok? Keep your mouth shut, if that's even possible for you." Fang said. "Let them find out on their own time."

"But I can't keep secrets! You know that!"

"It's not a secret, it's a surprise. You don't want to spoil the surprise, do you?" Lightning interjected quickly. Vanille's eyes widened.

"I hate ruining surprises! I won't say a word!" Vanille nodded. She made the zipping-my-lips symbol and made her way into her bedroom.

They didn't have a problem with anyone finding out, but they just wanted them to find out on their own time. They didn't feel the need to announce it and they didn't want anyone else to announce it. They would find out soon enough.

Soon enough happened to be at their next little get together, less than a week after Vanille had found out. Surprisingly enough, it marked their third month anniversary of dating, with no questions or suspicious inquires. It was quite ridiculous how oblivious everyone seemed, Lightning expected her sister to find out as soon as it happened and was quite surprised when she didn't. But Lightning loved Fang, and felt that it would be a good idea for people to learn of their relationship before they got married, so she decided tonight she would make it more obvious.

But Serah seemed to have obvious problems of her own, and seeing as how Snow kept whispering into her ear, much to her aggravation and tapping her on the shoulder, it was something serious. Lightning first noticed when Serah, all in one night, did all of her nervous habits, biting her nails, constantly moving, tapping her foot. Lightning and Serah made eye contact, and Serah looked as if she was about to vomit. Lightning stared at her intensely and slightly jumped as Fang whispered into her ear:

"She's pregnant I bet."

Lightning looked at her startled as Fang grinned and as she turned her head back to her sister she stood up and cleared her throat. When the talking didn't quiet down Snow cleared his throat, a sound similar to a behemoth snoring and everyone turned to look at him.

Serah's face reddened, and as she made eye contact with her sister again, the ability to speak left her, so Snow took it upon himself to speak, because he never seemed at a loss for words, which got him in trouble all the time.

"Serah's pregnant! We're going to have a baby!" He boomed happily, grinning from ear to ear. It was silent for three seconds before there was a loud uproar of cheers and congratulations and Fang leaned against the doorway of the kitchen clapping slowly, the grin never leaving her face. Lightning went into the kitchen, and Fang decided to give her some sister time as Serah quickly followed her. As they talked Fang moved to talk to Snow and congratulate him, and he wrapped her up in a rib crushing hug.

"Congratulations, Serah." Lightning said, before Serah had a chance to speak.

"You- you're happy for me?" Serah said, stunned.

"Of course I am. Snow maybe annoying, but you're my sister and I love you, no matter what you do. I'm happy for you Serah. Congratulations." She pulled her sister into a hug. After they pulled away, Serah smiled broadly at her.

"I wasn't sure how'd you react, that's why I was so scared. But I've noticed that you seem… happier lately, and that made it easier for me to tell you. But I was still scared. I can't believe you're happy for me. What happened to you? It's like you've changed. You're yourself again."

"I'm happy Serah. For the first time in a long time, I'm truly happy."

"I know. But I'd like to know what or who brought on this sudden change. I'd like to thank them." Lightning smiled.

"You want to thank them? Follow me." Lightning made her way through the crowd of Snow and Serah's friends, Team NORA and seemingly just about everyone else who existed, and found Fang talking to Snow.

"Hey Fang!" Serah said.

"Hey Serah. Congratulations on the baby. "Lets hope it doesn't come out with the same build as Snow, yeah?"

Snow roared with laughter and Serah looked horrified. But the horrified look on her face quickly shifted to surprise and then glee.

"This is the person you have to thank for making me, me again." Lightning said. And much to the surprise of everyone in the house, she grabbed Fang and kissed her. There was nothing but dead silence for what seemed like eternity and then a thunderous noise. A concoction of clapping, cheers, bellows and roars, and when they broke apart, they were swallowed by the converging crowd around them, and there were hugs and pats and overall pandemonium of the news of two happy events today.

The neighbors wouldn't call the authorities because the neighbors were there, so there was no one to stop the celebration. But to be honest, no one would try to stop it.

* * *

_Review and tell me how it was. Flame me if you must, I can take it. Let me kno if I should write more!_


	2. Chapter 2

_SURPRISE! Haha ok so I lied to you guys, but don't be mad, I lied to myself too. I thought this was going to be a oneshot, but then it turned into a twoshot, but now as I'm thinking about it, there might be a couple more chapters to this. Who knows._

_Also, Vanille is dating Maqui in this. Because I didn't want to come up with an OC and I hate Hope. But I hate Vanille too. But whatever. Read and enjoy, but only if it's enjoyable.  
_

* * *

Lightning sat on her bed and watched her sleep. She was so beautiful when she slept, her lips slightly parted, her face calm and serene. She wanted to touch her, but was afraid of waking her, so she would just wait until she woke up by herself. She didn't have long to wait.

Fang groaned and rolled over only to open her eyes slightly to see Lightning staring down at her.

"Ugh, that's weird." Fang said groggily and rolled back over, pulling the covers up over her head. Lightning chuckled lightly and pulled the covers back down.

"I know. I just like to watch you sleep"

"That's something a creeper would say," Fang said rolling onto her back. "Why're you up so early anyway? It's barely 10 o'clock."

"10 isn't early" Lightning replied, smiling. "Besides, I was just thinking."

"Thinking of what?"

"You. Us. I'm just trying to figure out how someone like you fell for someone like me. It's just unbelievable to me, I guess. I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and this will all just be a really good dream."

"Have you ever had a dream that went day by day for six months?" Fang asked. "Because that sounds like hell."

"Move in with me." Lightning said abruptly. Fang opened her eyes and sat up.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Will you move in with me?"

Shit. Fang opened her mouth but no words came out. Lightning nodded her head and her eyes turned cold.

"Just say no if you don't want to." She said coldly, getting up from the bed.

"No, Light, it isn't like that! Wait!" She tried to stop her as Lightning strode into the bathroom and slammed the door closed, locking it. "Lightning!" Fang pounded on the door until she heard the shower water. She kicked the door in frustration before putting on her clothes and going into the kitchen, where she would wait for Lightning.

After what seemed like hours, Lightning came down the stairs and walked right past Fang.

"Hey, wait! Will you at least give me a chance to explain?"

"There's no need for an explanation. You don't want to live with me, it's as simple as that"

"That's not it! I do want to live with you, but I just can't leave Vanille in that apartment by herself! I can't just leave her there to make the make payments by herself."

"Of course it's Vanille. It's always her over me, isn't it?"

"Are you being serious right now? You're really doing this right now?" Lightning didn't answer; instead she grabbed her keys and headed for the front door. "And now you're just going to walk out on me? In **YOUR **house? This is **YOUR **house; you're not supposed to walk out on someone in your own house! It's supposed to be the other way around! I'm supposed to walk out on **YOU**!"

Lightning slammed the door on her way out.

Fang let her head fall back against the wall and sighed exasperatedly. She was going to give Lightning some time to cool off before she went to go find her. In the mean time, she would go talk to Vanille, and if it turns out that Vanille was planning on leaving the apartment anyways, she was going to be pissed.

0000000

She was pissed. If looks could kill, Vanille would be dead right now, and she knew it.

"I was going to tell you, I swear! I was going to tell you today when I saw you!" Vanille squeaked.

"Why the hell wouldn't you tell me earlier? Lightning just asked me to move in with her and I said I couldn't because of you!"

"I was going to tell you!" She repeated. "Its just I never see you anymore because you're always with Lightning and-"

"Are you shitting me? Lightning just accused me of choosing you over her all the time! Which one is it? How the hell can I be picking both of you over the other? That's doesn't make any **SENSE**!"

"Ok, ok, calm down. Look, you can fix this. All you have to do is tell her that I'm moving in with Maqui and then all will be fixed, right? Easy as pie."

"Easy as _pie?" _Fang said, disbelievingly. "There is no 'easy as pie' with Lightning! The only way I'll be able to get back into her good graces is by chopping off Snow's balls and hand-delivering them to her!"

"Ok, you're being dramatic." Vanille said. "Look, Lightning loves you. Maybe for everyone else it would be that extreme, but for you it will be a lot easier. Just try. And if that doesn't work, write her a poem!"

Fang visibly cringed. "A poem? Everything that comes out of my mouth is poetic." Vanille rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go find her. Thanks for you 'help'."

"Any time!" Vanille said, not catching the sarcasm. "Tell me how it goes!"

"You'll be able to tell how it goes by whether or not we're having sex on your bed tonight." Fang said, before leaving. Now for the hard part, trying to apologize to Lightning.

000000

She found her where she knew she would be. Training. Although, technically she didn't find her, if anything Lightning found _her _sleeping in the chair with her feet propped up on the desk in front of the training office. Lightning walked up to the desk and turned on the overhead lights.

"Oh fuck" Fang grunted, throwing her arm over her now watering eyes and taking her feet off the desk.

"How did you get in here?" Lightning asked. Fang squinted at her, making out her watery form.

"I've been here for hours. Amodar let me in before he left."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"Because this is where you always come when you're mad or upset or feeling any other kind of normal human emotion." Fang said. Lightning rolled her eyes and turned off the light before making her way outside, Fang following her.

"I don't see your car. How did you get here?"

"Why are you giving me the third degree?" Fang asked. "I had Vanille drop me off, so that way I had no way to get back and that means you would have to drive me home. I know what you're going to say. 'Well I could leave you here.' And to that I say sure you could. But you won't because you love me, and you know that the reason that I came down here is because I care about you and I wanted to apologize. And then we're going to get into the car and you're going to drive me home. See? I just played out that whole scene, and now there's nothing left to say. So let's go!" She pulled open the passenger door and slid into the seat. Lightning followed her into the car silently and started the car up, not looking at Fang.

They pulled into Lightning's driveway minutes later and she turned off her car.

"I don't know why I drove you here, this isn't your home." Lightning said, before getting out. Fang growled before following her into her home.

"Ok look, I'm sorry ok?" She said as she trailed Lightning up the stairs. "I should have said yes and sorted it out with Vanille later, but I've had to take care of her practically my whole life and old habits die hard." Lightning once again went into the bathroom, but did not lock the door this time. Fang took this as a good sign and continued talking. "Light, I love you, and I want to be with you always. And I do want to move in with you, and I understand that you're mad at me right now, but I am sorry, and whenever you're ready to ask me again, I'll say yes. But until then I'll wait, or leave or whatever you want, I just don't want you to be mad at me anymore. So when you ready to talk to me again-"

The bathroom door opened suddenly and Lightning leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed. They stood there staring at each other until Lightning spoke.

"Will you move in with me?"

"No." Fang said. Lightning's eyes narrowed and she stood up straight. "Haha I'm just kidding Light. It was a joke. Yes, I will move in with you." Lightning smiled and Fang felt relived. "We're good then? Yeah? Lets hug it out."

Lightning laughed and stepped forward, letting Fang wrap her arms around her. She returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around Fang's middle and holding her close. As they held each other, Lightning kissed Fang's jaw and placing her mouth at her ear said:

"Just so you know, if you were being serious by saying no to me I would've kicked your ass up and down the street."

"Aw," Fang said, holding her tighter. "You're like a bowl of sugar, you're just that sweet."

* * *

_So tell me how it was!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, so for realsies this is the last chapter of this story. But I will still continue writing Flaire fanfiction._

_There is a sex scene in here. This is the first sex scene that I have ever written, so I don't kno if it sounds right or makes much sense, but I did the best I could hahaha._

_If you want to skip the sex scene the beginning of it is marked off with a series of open and closed parenthesis () and ends with Lightning saying "Did I hurt you?"_

* * *

It had been burning a hole in her pocket. She had been carrying it around with her for at least two weeks waiting for the perfect moment, but she didn't exactly know when the perfect moment would be. Was she supposed to do it in the public, or in private? Was she supposed to give a monologue before asking, or just whip it out and ask her? If she gave a monologue, would she know what was coming? Would the surprise be ruined?

Vanille had told her to do what felt right, but should she really be listening to Vanille? When she had told her the plan and showed her the ring, Vanille went ape shit. She knocked over a table in a restaurant and almost told Fang when they ran into her. She screamed loudly, she shook Lightning, she even cried. Lightning had to physically drag her back to Serah's house. And then Vanille told Serah, because she needed to tell someone, and then Serah went crazy. They were loud, and Lightning honestly feared for the baby Serah was going to have any day now. They both gave her suggestions on what she should do and how she should do it, but all of their ideas sounded way too cheesy or way to grandiose.

Putting it in her food. Putting it in her drink. Hire an airship to spell out your proposal. Organize fireworks to spell it out, etc;

But none of their ideas seemed like anything she would ever do. Fang would know it wasn't her idea if she did any of those things. And Fang wasn't into romance like that anyway. She didn't always want flowers or candy, she didn't watch romantic movies, in fact anything too cheesy made her gag. So all of those ideas were out. She needed something simple, but showed at the same time that she meant the world to her and she loved her. So Vanille told her to be herself.

But what exactly would that be? What would Fang like for her to do? Lightning could think of many things that Fang would like in a proposal, but most of them weren't legal or involved more work than she had time for. Maybe she could get a pack of Gorgonospids to spell it out, but then how would she get them to cooperate? The easiest way would be to kill them and then do it, but that would be way to much work. And it would be gross, and she would probably get in trouble for leaving dead wild life lying around. But Fang would find it thoughtful.

Be herself. That's what she would do. She wouldn't think about it, when the time was right she would ask her. But no matter what she was going to ask her tonight.

"So what are you going to do?" Vanille asked, after they had stopped giving her ideas.

"I'm just going to be me." Lightning replied before leaving.

But for the first time in forever, Lightning Farron was nervous. And scared. What if Fang didn't like the way she asked? What if she said no? So many questions ran through her head and she began to seriously doubt herself. Maybe she she shouldn't do it tonight. Maybe she shouldn't do it ever. Maybe she should just forget asking her. She stood on the front step of her house for the longest time, switching from foot to foot as she decided what to do. She reached for the door handle and hesitated again.

No. Lightning Farron was not scared, she thought to herself. She was not going to get cold feet; she was going to ask Fang to marry her. Tonight. So she inhaled deeply and pushed the door open.

Fang was in the kitchen, cooking. "Spaghetti for dinner. Hope you're hungry." She said, fixing their plates.

Hungry? Lightning literally wanted to throw up. She loved spaghetti though.

000000

"You alright, Love? You seem a little tense." Fang noted after dinner. Lightning did the dishes and her hands were shaking so badly, she thought she was going to break most of their dishes. Of course Fang noticed. Lightning was no good at hiding her feelings from her anymore.

"I'm fine." Lightning said, kissing her briefly.

"You sure?" Lightning nodded. "Ok then. I'm gonna go take a shower and change. Coming to bed soon?"

"Very soon." Lightning responded. Fang grinned and kissed her before heading into their bed room. Lightning watched as she ascended up the stairs, a smile coming to her lips. Fang was the best thing to ever happen to her. She made her life bright, she made her happy, and she meant everything to her. She was, and will always be confused as to why Fang ever chose her. But she was happy she did. And she would never let her go. She needed Fang to be in her life forever, so she was willing to take the final step with her to insure that. She had always wanted to get married when she was little, but as she grew up and her parents died, her dreams faded away because she had more important things to think about. She had no time for herself. But Fang changed that. She brought out all of those kid feelings and dreams she had let go of in order to look after her sister. She showed her that she needed to take care of herself, and not just other people.

She showed her the true meaning of life and happiness, and love.

And now she was going to show Fang all the things she learned from her. With love and a life together.

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(**

Lightning was in her pajamas and in the bed just as Fang got out of the shower. She sat up against the headboard of the bed as Fang crawled over her.

Fang's lips stared at her belly, toying with the ring there briefly before slowly and sensually moving up her body. Her hands grazed over Lightning's breast, feeling her harden through the thin t-shirt she was wearing. Her lips and tongue traveled up her collarbone until they met with her neck. Lightning tilted her head back and sighed as Fang gently fondled her breast and kissed her neck, her tongue sending shivers up her spine. Fang bit her shoulder, her tongue smoothing over the new bruise. Lightning's hands went to her back, pushing up Fang's tank top and touching her bare skin. Fang's hands traveled back to Lightning's stomach, only to slide up under her shirt and touch her bare breast. Lightning groaned and Fang pushed herself closer to her. Fang's tongue slid up the front of Lightning's bared neck until it met her parted lips and slid inside. Their lips clashed together and Fang grinded herself against Lightning's lap.

Lightning's shirt came off first, as Fang pulled it over her head. Her lips descended to her right breast and took it into her mouth, sucking it lightly as one of her hands gave treatment to her left. Lightning groaned and arched into her mouth, her nails digging into Fang's back. Fang's right hand slid in-between their bodies to the heat coming from the space between Lightning's legs. She slipped her hand inside her shorts and touched her, causing Lightning to push herself closer to her. Fang rubbed her, feeling her wetness soak through her underwear, and pulled away from her long enough to pull the rest of her clothes off.

Fang's mouth returned to Lightning's, sliding her tongue in between her lips. Her fingers slid back to their place in-between her legs. She toyed with her, coming close and then pulling away from her. So Lightning grabbed her hand andgiuded it towards her wet opening. Lightning pulled her knees up, spreading her legs further apart and Fang slid two fingers into her. Lightning gasped, pulling their mouths away from each other and arched into her, pushing her fingers further inside.

"Ugh" Lightning groaned, as Fang returned to her neck. Fang thrusted her fingers into Lightning's sex, feeling her walls clamping down and knowing she was nearing her release. Lightning met her thrust perfectly and panted, urging her to go faster. Fang obeyed and pushed harder and faster and arched into Lightning, hissing, as Lightning raked her nails down her back, leaving long cuts in her skin.

With a final thrust and a curl of her nimble fingers, Lightning came hard. Her nails dug into Fang's waist as her body spasmed heavily, and she let out one final grunt as she slowly descended from the heaven she was in. Her hands slid from Fang's back and Fang rolled off of her, landing on her back with a hiss.

"Did I hurt you?" Lightning asked, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Just more claw marks on my back, nothing new. Every time they heal, you give me new ones." Fang grinned. She rolled onto her side to face her and slid her hands underneath her pillow, assuming her normal sleeping position. Lightning bit her bottom lip as Fang's eyes narrowed.

There was something under her pillow.

Fang wrapped her hand around the object and pulled it out, sitting up against the headboard of their bed. Her eyes widened as she looked at the small box in her hands.

"Light…" She said, her voice filled with confusion. Lightning took the box from her and straddled her lap. Without looking away from Fang, she opened the box. "Light.."

"I love you, Fang, more than I ever thought I could. You showed me what true happiness was, and now I can't imagine what my life would've been like had I not met you. But I don't care what it could have been, all I care about now is what it is, and it's everything I never thought was possible for me. I have no life without you in it, and I want to keep you here forever. So will you marry me?"

Fang tore her eyes away from the ring to look up into Lightning's eyes.

"You're serious?" Fang asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper. Lightning nodded and Fang smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you." Fang said, as tears came to her eyes. This was the first time she had cried since she could remember, and as Lightning pulled the ring from the box and put it on Fang's finger, Lightning became aware of the fact that she too was crying. They looked at each other and laughed before Fang wrapped her arms around Lightning's bare back and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I love you, Light."

"I love you too, Fang."

* * *

_The end. Hahahahaha Thanks for reading. And reviewing._


End file.
